Freak O' Nature
Alejandro "Frankie" Martinez (born July 23, 1984), better known as his in ring name AEM, but most known as Freak O'Nature. He is a Mexican-American professional wrestler, who has been a part of Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA) and Hell Bound Wrestling (HBW). Martinez is a former 3-time HBW World Heavyweight Champion, a former HBW Interstate Champion and the only ACW World Heavyweight Champion in history. He is also storyline brother and long time friend of Owen Sacrifice (Alfieri Martinez). ---- Career Personal life Martinez was born and raised in Perth Amboy, NJ on July 23, 1984. He graduated Rutgers University. Martinez has cited Christian Cage as his childhood hero and role model. Hell Bound Wrestling (September 2008-January 2009) In 2008, Martinez was contacted by Chris Eagle. His first official wrestling match was on September 2008 against Devon Martinez, under the ring name "AEM". The next week, he would face his long time friend, Alfieri Martinez, in a losing effort. He would then return weeks later defeating Killer 6. On September 10, 2008, AEM captured his first HBW World Heavyweight championship defeating Destructed. On November 23, 2008, he would then drop the title to Nick Fuse, which would be his final match in HBW as AEM. In December 2008, Martinez was repackaged under the ring name "Freak O'Nature" or just simply "Freak". His character went from "Latino Thug" to a "Carnival Freak". Within a month, Martinez became HBW World Heavyweight Champion for the second time, defeating his rival, storyline brother, and long time friend, Owen Sacrifice. He then went on in an undefeated streak which came to an end in a triple threat match by Brian Church, but was never pinned. Martinez would then vacate the title and ask for a release. He said he felt it was time to "move up". Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (2009) Martinez decided it was time for him to move up to the "big leagues". A vignette aired on January 22, 2009, promoting his debut under the Freak O'Nature character. His vignettes aired on a weekly bases, even making a cameo appearance on Da'Dog Pound. His long awaited debut came on February 2, 2009, in a losing effort to The Ruiner. His next match was against Ben Tremain. Martinez decided it was a "huge mistake" and asked for a release. Independent Circuit, Return to Hell Bound Wrestling (February 2009-August 2009) Martinez returned under his AEM character in the independent circuit. He said he needed time to "cool off" until he was ready to return to HBW. On March 4, 2009, Martinez returned to the main roster as Freak. At the HBW "WrestleMania" Pay-Per-View, Golden Destiny, Freak O'Nature returned to the ring defeating Owen Sacrifice to become a three time HBW World Heavyweight champion. Martinez is still recognized "undefeated" in HBW, not mentioning his time in XWA. The next night, he defeated HBW Interstate Champion Max Betancourt. He returned the following week and defeated the debuting Black Majik. Martinez continued his brotherly feud with Owen Sacrifice. At the Warrior's Clash PPV, Freak suffered his first lose in HBW to Owen Sacrifice, thus losing the HBW World Heavyweight Championship. The following week, Martinez defeated Alex Frazier. After this match, Martinez went into a losing streak where he stepped into Midcard status. Martinez returned on the Survival of the Fittest PPV where he defeated KOMODO to capture his first Interstate championship. When the PPV was closing, Battle Frogger had blown up HBW. Moveset Wrestling Moves *''Freak O'Driver'' (Cradle Tombstone Piledriver) *''Freak Out'' (Variations of the RKO) *''Original Sinn'' (Rope hung stunner) *''Screwjob'' (Sharpshooter) *Double Axe Hammer *Jump Spin Back Kick *Backhand Blow *European Uppercut *Clothesline *Backbreaker *Belly to Belly *Poison Mist *Spear *T-Bone Suplex *Moonsault Kick *Spinebuster *Piledriver *Face Buster *Variations of the German Suplex *Full Nelson Face Buster *Throw Back *Spike DDT *Diving Body Press Titles Held *'Hell Bound Wrestling' **2nd HBW Triple Crown Winner **HBW World Heavyweight Champion (3 times) **HBW Interstate Champion (1 time) **HBW World Tag Team Champion (1 time) *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance' **No titles held. *'Arizona Championship Wrestling' **ACW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time, first, only) Theme Music *'Stricken' - Disturbed (As AEM (September 2008 – 2009)) *'New Disease' - Spineshank (December 2008-May 2009) *'Don't Waste My Time' - Independent Circuit *'Seek and Destroy' - Metallica (May 2009-)